bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Meital Dohan
Meital Dohan is the Special VeniceOne, Red Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Venice Storm. Early life Meital Dohan was born and raised in a small village in central Israel on August 24, 1979. She began studying acting at thirteen, and later joined Nissan Nativ – a prestigious acting school. During her studies, she received two scholarships for outstanding performance from the America-Israel Fund. In her first year of studies, she wrote, directed, and acted in an original theatre movement production. During the second year of studie, she began working in a variety of television productions - commercials, sitcoms, and dramas - and performed in two feature films in her third year. Before graduating, Dohan had signed a contract with Israel's Cameri Theater. Career Dohan graduated from Nissan Nativ in 1998, and joined two major theaters. By 2000, she was voted Most Promising New Actress for her work in Best Friends, performed at the Cameri Theater. Since then, she has appeared in several other roles, including Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. In 2002, Dohan played a role in Bad Children - a part that was written especially for her by the Israeli playwright Edna Mazya. She won an award from the Cameri Theater for this role. Dohan sang and acted in Moving Flesh at the Cameri Theater, a theater play that she directed at Tmuna Theater, and co-wrote the original Revue Love and Sex on the High Holidays with Israeli singer Ivri Lider. Among other roles, Dohan played Layla in God's Sandbox (2002 Manchester film festival winner), and Efrat in Giraffes (2003 Scottsdale Arizona Film Festival winner) – roles that earned her the Israeli Oscar nomination. Dohan recently co-wrote a movie script, Orgy by Heart, along with Maayan Keret, which is in its early stages of production. In her latest TV series production, Ugliest Esti, Dohan plays the central comedy role, Nataly. The series won the TV Oscar for Best Comedy Series award in 2003. Later in 2003, Dohan was invited by Karen Shefler to play the role of the bride in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_Wedding_%28play%29 Blood Wedding] by Lorca. Since then, Dohan began working on a number of other projects in the United States, among them Bath Party – an original multimedia play written jointly with Karen Shefler and Ayelet Dekel, who was also the video director. In 2008, she appeared in the U.S. premiere of the play Stitching by controversial British playwright Anthony Neilson[citation needed] and directed by Timothy Haskell. An example of "in-yer-face" theatre, the play sought to confront the audience with shocking - and sometimes vulgar - depictions of human behavior.[2][3] In 2009, she appeared in two episodes of the online series "Woke Up Dead" as the character Aurora. Dohan enjoys playing a wide variety of unique and different roles, each time expanding on her existing talents. For example, for her role in Giraffes she studied French, and for her role in the feature film To Dance (2004), she studied belly dancing.[4] In 2010, Dohan became the official Spokesperson for "4 Israel]" and Artists 4 Israel's Murality Mission "Paint Israel" to paint the bomb shelters in Sderot and show that America's young, graffiti community supports the people of Israel.[5][6] In 2011, Dohan declared: "I am fascinated by Transcendental Meditation and the effects of it. I was so taken by this technique that now we are talking about bringing more awareness to it and bringing it to people that serve in the Israeli Army".[7] In 2011, Dohan starred in the dramatic thriller Monogamy directed and written by Academy Award nominee Dana Adam Shapiro. The film centralizes around the strained relationship of a Brooklyn couple, Theo (Chris Messina) and Nat (Rashida Jones). Bored with his day job as a wedding photographer, Theo develops an unconventional side business as a voyeuristic photographer, where clients hire him to secretly stalk them with his camera. All is well, until Theo’s latest gig, shooting a sultry exhibitionist (Meital Dohan), develops into an obsession that forces Theo to face his own personal demons and imminent marriage. The film won "Best Narrative" at the Tribeca Film Festival. The film received rave reviews.[citation needed] Many critics[citation needed] pointed out Dohan's standout performance including the Los Angeles Times who stated, "Meital Dohan has no lines in the indie thriller, but her sexy, mysterious presence helps propel the film..."[8] Awards *Israeli Academy Award Nominee for Best Actress for her role in Giraffes in 2001 (Winner Scottsdale Arizona Film Festival 2003)[4] *Israeli Academy Award Nominee for Best Actress for her role in God's Sandbox 2002 (Won Best Film, Best Script, and Best Director at Manchester Film Festival)[4] *The Cameri Theater Prize for Bad Kids 2002[4] *Israeli Theater Award (Israel equivalent Tony Awards 2000) for Most Promising Actress for her role as Sofi in Best Girlfriend[4] *Cameri Theater Scholarship for Deserving Young Actress, 1999[4] *American Israel Foundation Scholarship 1996, 1997[4] References #'^' "Yael Hoffman". weedswiki.sho.com. Retrieved 2009-11-14. #'^' "Stitching's official site". stitchingtheplay.com. #'^' "Meital Dohan, Stitching celebration". bettina-werner.com. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meital_Dohan#cite_ref-Meitals_website_3-6 g] Official site #'^' Artists 4 Israel #'^' Paint Israel #'^' Talking Miracles with Israeli Actress and Author Meital Dohan #'^' "'Monogamy's' strong, silent type" - Meital Dohan's has no lines in the indie thriller, but her sexy, mysterious presence helps propel the film and could also help the Israeli-born actress gain further traction in Hollywood. March 18, 2011, LA Times The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Meital Dohan" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers Venice Storm ''To Be Added See Also *Real Meital Dohan @ Wikipedia Category:1979 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Venice Storm Series Category:Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:Red Ranger Category:Special Venice Rangers